


Doctor, Doctor

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [36]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Fusion, Gen, heroes playing with knives, off-screen fusion, people being threatened with a gun, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: In a day ruled with chaos, Logan finds he and the Sides have to get a bit creative when dealing with a hostage situation.Edit: Now contains a second chapter with a song fusion.
Series: Masks and Maladies [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	1. I Will Go the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to include Emile and Remy in Egotober but I couldn’t make them fit and so I held onto this story for a bit. Hope you guys like it. Remy will be showing up in another story in the Superhero AU.

Today, by coincidence or a bad roll of the dice, was one of the most chaotic days for the heroes. The whole city seemed to be going insane, which oddly enough had nothing to do with Wil. Mercifully the only thing going right was that Wilford seemed to be taking a day off from his usual chaos to bother Dark. Anti and Natemare had the Spetics running all over the industrial district trying to keep it from literally falling apart. Silver was dealing with a huge traffic incident that Anti had accidentally caused, but the damage was still awful. Bing was keeping Google from getting involved in the chaos.

So Logan found himself racing to one of the major banks in town, completely in costume. Internally Logan knew the situation was already bad, mostly because of who he had with him.

“KoS,” Logan called into his communicator, King was usually very particular about using his name around villains or over the radio. For reasons that Logan were sure were sound, King had a distrust of other heroes and of Google’s capacity to hack their radio channels. “We are enroute.”

_“Finally,”_ King’s voice crackled in his ear. _“I’m not sure how much longer we’ve got before this turns sour.”_

Logan and his fellow Side were racing towards King’s location.

The other hero was waiting with the police outside of the bank, everyone on edge. King had his goggles on to obscure his eyes from view. “There you are,” King sounded on the verge of a panic attack, he looked around, “where’s the Cap?”

“Indisposed,” Logan warned as the person racing to catch up with Logan finally got to them and was gasping for breath. King looked nervous, Logan was quick to continue before the situation could spiral out of control. “In his stead, I have brought a more than adequate negotiator. King, officers, meet Dr. Emile Picani.”

Emile was still breathing heavily, half doubled over. The person in question had a tan sweater and large square glasses. “Hold up, kiddo, I’m not as fit as Ro.”

“That is something you can redirect,” Logan frowned.

Emile straightened up, smiling, “Not if I want to help negotiate.”

“Hold up,” King demanded as Emile walked up. “You know we can’t let a civilian walk into a hostage scenario.”

Emile was looking around, mostly at the bank.

“King,” Logan walked forward. “Dr. Picani has powers very similar to the Captain. If I have ever done anything to earn your trust, I beseech you to trust me on this.”

“Now Lo,” Emile spoke up. “Let’s not sell me too quickly. King, is it?”

King nodded nervously, “Yes, careful how you use it.”

“You shout it at the top of your lungs in your park,” Logan reminded.

“Different context,” King reminded.

“Every second counts,” Emile interrupted. “King, my empathic abilities are far more powerful within visual sight of someone.”

“That wouldn’t be a problem if we could get you in there,” King admitted. “But he’s got fifteen people in there by our guesses.”

“We don’t have to fight him, I just need to see him, and he needs to see me,” Emile corrected. “Just as long as we’re in the same room.”

King walked over to a cop car and took the blueprint of the bank. “Alright, there’s a back door, and luckily for us, this guy’s a lone wolf. But he’s not going into the back rooms, so I don’t think he’s been checking the cameras.”

After talking to the cops, Logan and Emile were leaving the scene to loop around to the back while the cops distracted the bank robber.

“You two had to pick today of all days,” Logan grumbled as they approached the back door meant for manager and security access. It didn’t have a lock, but an access keypad, Logan immediately started working on the keypad.

“They didn’t plan for the city to turn itself upside down,” Emile defended.

Logan paused and sighed, “I didn’t mean to blame you. It seems to follow that in a day with the most chaos, Patton might have felt it first. Perhaps this is another villain’s doing?”

“He doesn’t hold it against you,” Emile smiled warmly, then seemed to think on it. “Roman does though.”

Logic rolled his eyes behind his visor, the door cracking itself open so he could let them in. “Of course he does.”

The two crept in quietly, unfortunately when the door closed a chime sounded out and the two Sides immediately hid behind whatever they could find.

“What was that?” a rather agitated and rattled voice called out and someone else let out a choked cry. Emile’s eyes darted to Logic, who was already preparing his TASER, but nodded at Emile.

The therapist took a deep breath and waited.

“Shut up!” the robber screamed and dragged a sobbing woman into the room, staying in the rest of the bank, glancing back at the front glass windows, as well as King and the officers. “Show yourself, or I shoot her.”

“Hello,” Emile jumped out of the manager room and instantly the room transformed into a therapist’s office. “Nurse.”

The man looked around, trying to bring the gun to the woman’s head again but found both gone. Emile was in a comfy chair with a couch behind the robber. He noted that the hand he’d been carrying the gun was tingling. “What’d you do to me?”

Emile looked around, the walls and shelves around them were filling up with various 80’s and 90’s memorabilia: Simpsons, Angry Beavers, and various other T.V shows. “I am here to help people, and you are free to walk right out that door if you want.”

He hesitated, looking back at the door behind him and Emile looked around, hoping that Logan and the others were clearing the rooms.

“I don’t need,” he started turning around and starting to walk out, breaking eye contact and field of view from Emile completely. This made the room start to disappear, and he walked right into Logan’s TASER. As he jolted and crashed to the ground, the logical Side had the man’s gun in his hands. The woman he’d been holding at gunpoint nowhere to be seen.

Emile sighed, “I almost helped.”

Logic was busy cuffing him. “Maybe next time. You proved your point.”

With the patrons and staff being evacuated, and the assailant being put into the back of a police car, Logan and Emile walked over to King.

“Good job,” King praised, “are you from Florida as well, Logic said you had the same powers as the Captain.”

“It would be prudent to continue this conversation at the base,” Logic adjusted his visor. “Security and what-not.”

“Meet you two there,” King agreed and raced off, scaling one of the closest buildings and starting to jump along the rooftops.

“I can see why Patt likes him,” Emile smiled. “Seems like someone who’s been through a lot.”

“He’s a private person, all I know is that King and the Host joined the Hero’s Coalition at the same time,” Logan admitted quietly, trying to be mindful of using King’s superhero name. They started heading back to the base.

Emile was quiet for a little while, “Can we have a little bit longer?”

“As much as I would like to give you that kind of promise, we are unsure of everyone else’s situations when we return,” Logan reminded. “If the Prince or Captain’s presence is needed again, and the hour is passed, then we can make a compromise of some sort.”

“Thanks,” Emile smiled nervously as they headed back, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and Logan was even hopeful that most of the chaos in the city seemed to be dying down.

Silver and J.J seemed to be back at the base, talking with King. “I swear, I’m going to lose my mind,” Silver had his mask off as he held a coffee in his hands.

Both of the heroes turned to stare at Emile. “Uhhh,” Silver began. “Logic.”

“In a moment, has the situation in the city sufficient calmed down?” Logan stayed close by, but left Emile free to look around. 

“Yeah, Anti and Nate slinked off to whatever spot in the internet they haunt,” Silver didn’t take his eyes off Emile. “Seriously though, King said you made a new friend.”

“Dr. Emile Picani,” Emile smiled, doing a low bow that reminded the other heroes of Roman.

“So,” Silver asked. “You a real doctor?”

“In degree no,” Emile grimaced, looking at Logan. “Hey, Lo, Patt wants to talk.”

“Oh,” Logan turned on the clock setting on his visor. “That’s rare.”

Taking off his visor, Logan attached it to his belt and took off his mask, “Excuse me gentlemen.” He then stood behind Emile and set a hand on both of the Side’s shoulders. “Who’s your favorite character in Steven Universe?”

Emile jolted, “Uhhh, Gr—”

The Doctor seemed to glow and Logan pulled at his shoulders. Then Emile split down the middle and Roman and Patton emerged in Emile’s place.

“Are you kidding me?” Roman shouted in his typical overdramatic frustration. The other heroes were just staring at the Sides. “Em always takes your side.”

Patton shrugged, “Come on, Greg’s a good character.”

“Garnet is so much better,” Roman argued.

“Patton,” Logan interrupted. “If you want to talk to them, you need to do so.”

“Can all three of you do that?” King asked, his eyes bugging out of his skull.

“Oh yeah,” Patton grinned, his argument with Roman seemingly forgotten, “I like Remy, Rem’s fun.”

“Remy never sleeps and focuses too much on social media,” Logan cut in, turning away. “I have too much to do and the city won’t wait for us. Excuse me, I have simulations to run.”

“Can all three of do that together?” Silver asked Roman.

“Yeah, but Logan doesn’t like it, we get nothing done and can’t remember it,” Roman rolled his eyes. “Which isn’t fair because the Others can form the Dragon Witch and take over half of Florida and I am kept from my greatest adventures of all time.”

“I think we’re missing something,” Patton added.

“What?” Roman asked. “A new sonet? A different song?”

“Anxiety,” Patton smiled.

“I’d rather die,” Roman gasped in horror.

“He might be a bit surly but he’s helped us way more than the Duke or Deceit,” Patton reminded. “Not to mention he rescued us from Wilford’s mind control spell, he didn’t have to. Even if he thinks he owed Doc Iplier anything. Anx was also spotted near the park after a couple of the Septics had a run in with Yan and something pulled her away from them.”

“We don’t know if that last one was him,” Roman reminded suspiciously. “He probably was helping Yan get away.”

“Well, I think he’s a good guy that just is friends with some really bad guys,” Patton offered.

“We talking about the same guy who stole all the lasagna and Funyuns from three different stores because, and I quote: _‘it was a Monday, and Garfield would be proud of me’_ that guy?”

“Yeah, if we could get him to stop doing that, it would help,” Patton admitted. “Stealing’s bad.”

King rolled his eyes, “In the grand scheme of things, it’s not that bad. He shouldn’t be doing it, but at least he’s not getting into knife fights with local mafia.”

“How would you know?” Roman laughed.

“Because I don’t even think he carries a knife on him,” King scoffed.

“Have you seen the guy?” Roman reminded. “That shadebelt probably has like fourteen knives on him.”

King smiled and motioned at Roman, “Come over here, I wanna show you something.”

“Is it a knife?” Roman came over cautiously, but with a huge smile. “I can take care of myself.”

Roman’s eyes darted to King’s right hand. Roman and the other Sides were all lefties, but Roman knew from watching King writing that the Hero was right-handed.

The instant Roman was close enough to grab, King lunged and Roman went to King’s left, but wound up with a switchblade pressed to his throat. Not enough to cut, but enough to threaten.

“You’re a lefty?” Roman asked in shock.

“Nah,” King pulled away and then flipped it closed. “Just my dad taught me. The old man never wanted me caught with his pants down in a fight. Anyways, you don’t need fourteen knives to hurt someone. You just need to be really good with one of them. I will admit though, having a backup knife isn’t a bad idea.”

“I always wondered how you defended the park,” Roman smiled.

“After a couple of shifty drug dealers get attacked by a horde of squirrels, people tend to learn their lesson. Keeps the park safe for people who need it after hours.” King slipped the knife back into its hiding spot, but now Roman couldn’t unsee its location.

Patton had started slowly backing away from the other heroes, smiling warmly as he headed for the little shared kitchen every used as a mess hall or a relaxation area. He was humming _How Does She Know_ from _Enchanted_ because it was stuck in his head. His mood improved and he planned to make himself a sandwich and a couple homemade ice cream cookie sandwiches. A little spring in his step as he skipped down the hall.


	2. I Will Go the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among the Sides, fusion is something interesting, an accidental way to become better friends and partners, but as it goes on, fusion becomes something all the Sides — except Orange — are chasing: to become Thomas again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Emile’s birthday.  
> Why aren’t I using “That’s How You Know” from Enchanted which was the planned fusion song from Doctor, Doctor? Well it’s because while that might be the perfect Royality song, it’s also long and I have been trying to write this for almost a year now. So I scraped it.  
> Anyways here’s “I Will Go the Distance” from Disney’s Hercules. Will all of these be Disney fusion songs? Well 90% of them will be. This is the Encore for Emile’s fusion from Doctor, Doctor.

~::~ 5 Years Ago ~::~

The first time it happened was an accident. Roman would have taken credit for it if they’d fused on purpose.

Just the week before Roman had gotten into a pretty bad fight with Virgil and Remus, resulting in Dr. Iplier having to remove large bits of rubble from his chest and stomach.

Logan had put Patton in charge of taking care of Roman, while he went out to take care of the city with Joan. In the course of an afternoon Roman had: wept to the Notebook, watched Disney movies, and then while singing along with the movie they were both suddenly someone else.

The two Sides panicked, and then shot apart in another flash of light. The new fusion didn’t even have the ability to process anything before all experiences and feelings stopped.

Roman felt like brand new, Logan’s stitches and first aid work gone, but Patton began crying, holding onto himself as he curled into a ball against the wall.

Which to Roman’s bad luck is exactly how Logan found them, walking in with two bags of groceries and looking like he’d been set on fire. The logical Side looked tired and drained and clearly seeing Roman out of bed and Patton sobbing on the ground wasn’t something he expected or wanted to see.

Shutting the door with his foot, Logan dropped the bags and rushed over to Patton.

“Patt, what happened, what’s wrong?” Logan demanded, immediately checking his blood pressure.

“Wanna go back,” Patton pleaded, starting to shake and still crying. “Please.”

“Roman!” Logan looked over at him, trying to keep calm but still sounding urgent. “What happened?”

“I-I don’t know,” Roman said, picking himself up, and he felt Logan’s eyes scan him quickly, which was a bad thing for Roman because the prince fell over on his face.

Logan looked between the two of them and raced over to the fridge, grabbing two juice boxes that Patton liked to keep in there. He handed one to Roman and then turned back to Patton, pulling him up to sit as he had Patton drink some of the juice.

“How’d you both get this hypoglycemic?” Logan demanded, clearly frustrated. “Have either of you eaten?”

“We did, it was just really weird,” Roman said, he’d practically exhaled his juice while Logan had been tending to Patton. “We were singing and then there was this flash of light and we were the same person. I don’t know what happened.”

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, activating some of the hidden hydraulics on his arms so that he could pick Patton up and deposit him on the couch. “Roman, I don’t have time for games, if you don’t want to tell me what happened, just say so. All I care about is if Patton and you are injured.”

Roman gestured to his stomach, and the lack of scars, “Clearly not!”

Patton finally latched onto Logan as he was trying to pull away, whimpering. Logan rolled his eyes. “Well then, Roman, if you are none the worse for wear you can drag some of the bags into the kitchen, and get yourself something substantial to eat.”

The rest of the evening was spent tending to Patton’s fragile mental state. The emotional Side wound up falling asleep, snuffling in his sleep, an arm curled around Logan’s waist.

It took Roman and Patton a month to figure out how they fused in the first place, driving Logan up the walls as they marathoned every movie they had watched, singing every song until they got complaints for the logical Side that he was singing them in his own dreams as a result.

Then they found it, Logan was of course out again. But this time they were able to figure out what they’d done and show off to Logan the instant he got back. The logical Side didn’t even have time to change out of his uniform.

Roman turned their apartment into a Greek mountainside which Logan nikpicked for the way it didn’t match up with real ancient Greece and the sunset was off.

The creative Side huffed and put on a toga that had his emblem on the shoulder. Patton was laying on their couch. He was in a light blue toga and his own emblem on his shoulders just like Roman.

“It’s not accurate,” Logan reminded. “Your _“togas”_ if they can even be called that, are just bedsheets from upstairs.”

“It doesn’t have to be accurate, it just has to be Disney~” Roman ended the last word with a sing-song tone.

“Come on Lo, it’s fun,” Patton smiled.

“Exactly, who needs all those pesky things like realism and historical accuracy when we’re having fun.”

Logan stared at him, “It’s moments like these that make me wonder if we came from the same Thomas.”

“It’ll be fine,” Patton promised, getting off the couch and walking over.

“This is absolutely ridiculous,” Logan huffed and his visor folded up so that they could directly see his unimpressed withering glare. “I believe that something happened, but you two are getting ridiculous with this act.”

“We can prove what happened,” Roman declared and he summoned A comfy chair for Logan to sit in.

He rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh, “Alright, I will save my comments on your performance for the end.”

“Thank you, my darling nerd,” Roman walked over to give Logan a kiss on the forehead. “You are just too kind.”

Logan smiled back, an indulgent type of smile and he leaned back in his seat.

Roman snapped his fingers and the sun began to unpin itself and slowly set as if it was real and music cued up out of thin air as Roman took his place first on the mountain edge.

“I have often dreamed,” Roman began to sing, his tempo a little slow at the first part of the song, “of a far off place.”

“Where a great warm welcome,” Roman hugged his arms around himself. “Will be waiting there for me.”

“Where the crowds will cheer,” Roman looked just so alive as he sang, Roman’s magic slowly and gently panning Logan in his chair over so he could always see Roman and Patton’s faces, despite the fact that gravity should realistically plant him into the Mediterranean Sea. “When they see my face.”

His unrelenting, analytical mind aside. Roman always looked alive in his performances. Positively, astoundingly amazing and metaphorically breathtaking.

“And they see my face,” Roman motioned to his face before motioning to his throat, “and a voice keeps saying.”

The creative Side reached up towards the setting sun. “This is where I’m meant to be.”

Roman turned and as he moved the scene transformed into a forest and it was Patton instead who was singing, “I will find my way~”

While Patton started singing, Roman was controlling more of the scene, controlling the volume and the wildlife like little pigeons that were flying around. Slowly his eye color be

“I can go the distance,” Patton sang, a huge smile on his face. His voice was higher than Roman’s and he was just the slightest bit off key but he was clearly having fun so Logan tried not to judge his performance too much. “I’ll be the~ere some~day.”

Patton flexed his arms, “If I can be strong. I know ev~wry mile.”

The longing on his face enraptured Logan, “Will be worth my while.”

“I would go most any~where,” Patton looked over to Roman who had a white dove in his hand that had a little red sash on and a tiny golden crown on its head. “To feel like I belong.”

“I am on my way,” Roman let the bird fly off and walked towards Patton, the red in his eyes more of a glowing vibrant, while Patton’s eyes started to glow a sky blue. “I can go the distance.”

“I don’t care how far,” Patton continued, obviously getting more excited. “Somehow I’ll be strong.”

Logan was so busy watching their performance that first time that he didn’t notice things that seemed obvious to note that the slowly building echo of another voice in the mix or the presence of something, not quite a weight but a feeling similar to it. But this was the point he felt what he would come to know as _Emile_ for the first time.

“I know ev~ery mile~,” Patton and Roman sang together, a third similar but still distinct voice faintly echoing them as the two Sides stared into each other’s eyes that were glowing their respective colors. “Will be worth my~ while~”

“I would go,” the two Sides sang as a soft glow began to come from the two of them, “most anywhere.”

Then as the glow began to fade there was only one person standing where two had been, just one person with Patton’s glasses but a bright pink toga, like what Patton and Roman had been wearing, and his hands were gently clapped together. “To find where I belong.”

The fusion was standing there as the music faded, the new person was looking around and frowned briefly before his outfit began to change to a comfy light tan sweater and a pink tie, slacks that matched his sweater and a white button up underneath it.

Logan kept his distance for a bit as the fusion looked over at him. The chair fading back into the couch and their apartment coming back into being. “Salutations,” Logan greeted cautiously.

The fusion looked at Logan hesitantly before walking over and hugging Logan around the chest. “Nice to meet you Lo-Lo,” he smiled. “Patt and Ro really love you.”

“It is nice to meet you too,” Logan smiled back. “I love Patton and Roman as well. Do you have a name or do you prefer their names?”

A side of his mouth scrunched up in thought, reminding Logan of Patton. He let go of Logan. “I think . . . yes I agree . . . Emile.”

“Emile, then,” Logan’s mind turned inquisitive, the scientist in him. “How do you feel?”

“With my skin,” Emile smiled, holding his hands up and moving his fingers.

Logan sighed, “Of course you have Patton’s absolutely appalling sense of humor.”

“But apples have nothing to do with humor,” Emile smiled.

Logan sighed, moving his hand up to adjust his glasses but also hide the smile. Because Patton or not, he would not willingly admit that he enjoyed puns in any way.

As Logan and Emile talked Logan found out for things about the new fusion. Emile preferred _he/him,_ but _they/them_ was to be used when talking to Roman and Patton, who Emile and Logan found were very much still conscious inside of Emile’s mind but unable to communicate with Logan or anyone else without breaking apart . . . which is exactly what happened the first time Emile tried.

The only thing Logan found regretable about Emile was that Logan didn’t feel the same way about him that he did about Patton and Roman. He just didn’t and he found that at first troubling and confusing.

Emile was the sum total of both of the people he loved more than anything and he just . . . felt differently. It made no sense to him, but Emile didn’t seem bothered.

It took him a bit to find peace with that but he found the sparse time they were together relaxing. Emile was Emile and Logan was Logan and they didn’t need to be anything else other than themselves.


End file.
